


Buzz

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse has a pest problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Buzz  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author's consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Al and several unwelcome creatures.  
> Setting: Prior to the events of my story "The Inn of White Roses".  
> Summary: Alphonse has a pest problem.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word "fly" at FMA Fic Contest. I decided to frame this as a brief outtake from the Elrics' encounter with the Acid Alchemist—a non-existent (as yet) misadventure that I alluded to in my story "The Inn of White Roses".

Judging by the large hole burned through Alphonse’s vambrace, the chimeras prowling the Acid Alchemist’s study were part venom-spitting cobra… with a nasty corrosive enhancement.

Fortunately, Al had no scent to trace; if he didn’t move, they couldn’t distinguish him from any other inanimate object. They just wouldn’t _go away_ —and he was anxious to look for his brother. Ed had sent him to rifle through the research journals in the study, while he investigated the ominous storage tanks in the cellar.

Minutes later, an alarm had sounded, and the guard-chimeras bounded in from the hall.

And now, to top it all off—

An inquisitive fly was hovering around Al’s visor. He watched in dismay as the insect lighted on the edge of his left eyehole, jittered about for a moment… and disappeared into his helmet.

The buzzing that ensued inside him was the most unbelievably distracting sound Al had ever heard.

A chimera trotted over to him, nosing his gauntlet. He remained statue-still, and tried to ignore the maddening hum of tiny wings echoing within him. It was only a bug, he reminded himself; far preferable to the beasts surrounding him.

…But then the fly landed on his blood seal, and all bets were off.

With a piercing shriek, Al yanked off his helmet and shook himself to dispel the intruding insect. His violent movement instantly attracted the chimeras, and they sprang forward, baying like rabid hounds.

Helmet in hands, Al bolted for the hallway with all possible speed.

* * *

_© 2010 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
